1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm rest, with means for fine adjustment, that folds flat and can be quickly adjusted vertically.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A firearm rest is used to eliminate holding error during sighting in a gun or in target shooting with the forward end of the stock and butt of the firearm supported relative to a target to eliminate parameters of shooter error. The front rest should be adjustable vertically while the rear rest may be a sandbag or other support. There are various firearm rests on the market but none provide for quick vertical adjustment, coupled with means for fine adjustment with the added advantage of folding substantially flat for easy transporting and storage.